


Perfect Christmas (and my gift for you)

by LaraDarkness



Series: Snow is a pretty blue (even if you're dying) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, A tiny bit of it, Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Fundy and Dream ice skate, How Do I Tag, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ice Skating, Karl and Quackity are all engaged, Karl isn't even there but, Other, Snowball Fight, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, ehm, i couldn't make this longer even if i wanted fo, sapnap - Freeform, the fluff has drained all my energy, the usual here boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Dream goes to the Christmas festival with his friends.Friends he doesn't have-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Snow is a pretty blue (even if you're dying) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070960
Comments: 9
Kudos: 349





	Perfect Christmas (and my gift for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been struggling _so_ much with this bc j cannot write fluff to save lives, pls bear with me

„Dream, wake up!“  
~~It's too cold, wake up, wake up-~~  
The white-haired male grumbled, snuggling into the warm blanket more.  
„'S no way I'm getting out of bed.“  
He heard a chuckle, before there were ~~cold~~ warm hands on his ankles, pulling him off the bed.

Dream's eyes snapped open as he screeched and kicked the ravenette in an attempt to free himself.  
„Sapnap what the hell!“  
The younger boy let out a laugh before he dropped Dream on the cold floor, blanket entangled around his body.  
„Don't look at me like that. You wouldn't get out of bed otherwise.“ Sapnap cackled as he received a kick.  
The older boy just scoffed and eyed the other one with a pout, showing no effort in getting up.

„Dream why are you being a baby?“ George poked his head into the room, a stupid grin on his face.  
„I'm not! He woke me up in such a mean way and had the _audacity_ to drop me onto the cold flo-“ He let out a squeak when he felt hands picking him up bridal style, arms flying around as he tried to find something to catch.  
„Are you finally gonna shut up about the cold floor now?“ Sapnap quirked an eyebrow, smirking when Dream just gawked at him wordlessly.

Slowly, the white-haired male put his hands around Sapnap's neck just to be sure if Sapnap dropped him, he'd go down with him. Totally not for support.  
„And what are you gonna do now?“  
The ravenette smiled softly, turning on his heel and heading to the kitchen.  
„Tubbo organized a Christmas festival. So we're gonna eat whatever George made us- don't look at me like that, I'm sure it's edible - and then we're gonna go there.“

„I heard that!“ The brunet shouted, crossing his arms when Sapnap stepped into the kitchen.  
„My food is more than edible!“  
~~When was the last time he ate?~~  
„Whatever you say, George.“ Dream wheezed out, yelping when Sapnap set him down. 

. • ° • . • ° • . • ° • .

„What did I say? It was edible.“  
„You burnt it!“  
„But it was _edible_.“  
The trio continued to bicker on their way to ~~where exactly were they going?~~ New L'Manberg. 

„Whoa! Tubbo went all out on this!“ Dream squealed with excitement, waving at the brown haired boy who had been talking to Tommy.  
„EYYY BIG D!“ The blond screamed at the top of his lungs, running over to the taller boy.  
Before the tall child could say anything else, there was a rustle of wings.

„Stealing my fiancé again, aren't you, Dream?“ Quackity grinned as he landed next to the ravenette, planting his lips on Sapnap's cold cheek.  
Dream let out a wheezing laugh as he shook his head.  
„Why would I be stealing your stupid boyfriend? All he can do is start a fire.“  
A wounded gasp cut through the air as Sapnap put his hand on his chest.

„How dare you. I can cuddle my homies _and_ start a fire.“  
Quackity laughs, whacking his shoulder with his golden wing softly.  
Dream chuckles, ruffling Sapnap's hair.  
„How 'bout we continue this expedition through the festival?“

„Oh you're in for a ride, Big D!“ Tommy grabs the white-haired boy's arm as he drags him to the Christmas tree.  
~~Was he supposed to be there?~~

Dream shook his head softly, smiling at the blond's excitement, his own body buzzing.  
„Lead the way, Toms.“ 

. • ° • . • ° • . • ° • .

Dream spent the last thirty minutes being dragged around by the younger blond, listening to his excited rambling.  
George left somewhere along the way, chatting with Quackity. 

„And this is where- OH HEY PHIL.“ And just like that, Tommy was gone.  
Dream chuckled, watching the child run up to his dad with a bunch of snow in his hands, chucking it at his father figure.

The white-haired male smiled, looking around the decorated L'Manberg, wondering where he could go now.  
He doesn't need to think far before there is an excited shout of 'Dream!' and a certain fox hybrid is in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the blueish-white color of his hair instead of the usual ginger one.  
„Hi, Fundy. Nice hair.“  
_It was so pretty, the color shining in the moonlight- wait when did the fucking moon come out-_

Ears flicking caught Dream's attention.  
There was a slight blush on the fox's face as he smiled brightly, holding out his hand.  
„Do you wanna go ice skating with me?“  
„Sure,“ Dream grinned, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled towards the ice skating rink. 

It turned out he was _not_ good at ice skating.  
„Dream, bend your knees a bit- not that much!“ Fundy was laughing to the point he was choking on air, Dream trying to kick him but very quickly reconsidering as he stumbles on the ice.  
It only made the fox hybrid laugh harder. 

He let out a yelp as he almost ended up on the floor again.  
„Fundy,“ he whined, reaching out to grab the hybrid's arm, „stop laughing and actually help me.“  
The adorable pout Dream gave him was not good for Fundy's poor heart.  
„Okay okay.“ The ginger with blueish hair smiled softly, taking Dream's hand in his as he slowly lead him on the ice, making sure the other wouldn't topple over and fall.

. • ° • . • ° • . • ° • .

Dream spent the rest of the day talking to his friends, sabotaging Tommy and Tubbo's snowman, and falling on his ass when Fundy left him in the middle of the rink alone.  
He also managed to gather a lot of blue from Ghostbur.

„Oh Dreaaam.“ George was grinning as he aimed the snow at his best friend.  
„Don't you da-“ His dangerous deep tone was interrupted by a squeak when he felt snow being pushed down his t-shirt.  
Turning around, arms flying around as he screamed at the ravenette.  
„Sapnap what the hell!“ 

„You have nowhere to run, Dream!“ George giggled as he threw the snow at him, the boy barely dodging it before slipping on the wet ground and falling to the ground with laughter, the cold _seeping into his bones, god he was so cold-_

Dream laid on the ground, laughing as the snow continued to fall on him.  
_When did it start to snow?_  
„That was fun-“ His laughter turned into pained wheezing as he tried to get up.  
_Something's wrong, something's-_  
He wheezes and coughs and heaves and suddenly the pretty white snow is covered in red.  
Crimson red that seeps into the wet ground, making his nostrils fill with iron.

He blinks, the movement suddenly so much harder, his eyelids heavy.  
The lights of the festival fade out of his vision as do his friends ~~don't go, please don't go, i don't wanna be alone, i don't wanna-~~

His vision is blurry and he can't feel his body anymore, the snow almost covering him like a blanket.  
_Oh_ , he sighs softly, eyes looking up to the cloudy sky, _he's never been to a festival before, has he?_

With a pained wheeze, he slowly closes his eyes, letting his mind slip into unconsciousness, his body finally getting to rest.  
He wishes he'd been able to go to one before he died.  
  
_Even if he doesn't have friends that would go with him anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
